


Burning Fever

by makkuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkuru/pseuds/makkuru
Summary: "Still! If you need something, let me do it!"





	Burning Fever

"Oi! Genbu! Are ya awake yet?!"

In one swift movement, Suzaku threw open the bedroom door, proudly holding up a large plastic bag as he marched in.

"Yes, yes, I am now," Genbu replied, slowly sitting up in bed and reaching for his glasses on the stand beside him.

Suzaku shuffled closer, practically slamming the bag down on the night stand in his fervor. He began to dig through it, taking out various articles to demonstrate. "Look here, I got everything a sick guy could want! Tissues; very important," Suzaku noted aloud, holding up the packet for a split second. "The guy at the counter said these were top notch," he pointed to a box of ibuprofen. "Gotta keep that big brain of yours active," he fanned out a book of crossword puzzles and some random issue of a shonen magazine, both obvious finds on the rack beside the cashier at the local convenience store. "But that's not all," He pushed a few microwavable cups of chicken noodle soup onto the table. "These are the greatest!"

Still slightly dissociated from being awoken so suddenly, Genbu stared hard at the contents, studying them as if they were the answers to an upcoming exam and he just barely grasped the concept. He looked down at Suzaku, mouth slightly agape, "You brought all of this for me?"

"Of course!" Suzaku nodded, still messing around with God-knows-what was left to be revealed. "I gotta make darn sure you get better as soon as possible." Suddenly, he pulled out a pair of long thermal socks.

Recently, a stomach bug had been plaguing the idols at 315 Productions. It began with Mofumofuen, the three having fallen ill after an unfortunate handshake event. While Kanon and Nao took the following day off, Shiro was determined to show up to work. Poor kid could barely make it through one vocal lesson before he was down for the count and propped up on the office's couch until one of his parents could bring him home. Until then, a couple of the idols took turns watching over him, and, as a result, some rescheduling had to be done today for Jiro, Shoma, Hideo, and, of course, Genbu.

It was around noon on this particularly sunny day. Suzaku threw open one of the windows, stretching out his arms in the strong sunlight. Nyako joined him by raising a paw in unison.

"So!" Suzaku sat down and crossed his legs, making himself comfy on the floor beside Genbu's bed, "What's first? Oh, maybe you want to watch TV?"

Genbu smirked, shaking his head lightly, "It's fine. Don't wear yourself out over me."

"But we gotta be in top form for new week's live!" Suzaku protested.

"And that is  _exactly_  why you must take care of yourself, too." Genbu motioned for Suzaku to pass the bag to him. "But thank you for this," he gave a sincere smile. The amount of thought that went into the little care package deeply touched him.

"Anytime! ...Whoa, bro!" Suzaku jumped from his seat as he noticed Genbu trying to pull himself out of bed. "Don't get up!"

"I'm fine. A simple illness cannot keep me tied down."

"Still! If you need something, let me do it!" Though his expression showed concern, Suzaku's underlying desire to be of help shown through and Genbu quickly gave in, throwing the covers back over him.

"Well then, would you mind cooking this for me?" Genbu pulled one of the cups of soup from the bag. "My appetite went south last night, and I'm famished."

"Something to drink, too, right?" Before Genbu could answer, Suzaku ran out of the bedroom and began noisily shifting through the cabinets for whatever dishes to use.

Genbu grinned to himself. Was Suzaku really convinced that this common ailment could become the downfall of his closest companion?  _Not a chance_. After a few moments, all that could be heard was the hum of the microwave coming from the kitchen and a light breeze from outside the window.

_..._

"It's done!" With the same boisterous actions as before, Suzaku charged in and plopped a tray carrying soup and tea down onto Genbu's nightstand. "It took me a sec to figure out where ya parents kept the bowls. Your kitchen's way different from… mine…"

In just that short amount of time, Genbu had managed to fall asleep once again, this time much deeper than before.

"Hey?" Suzaku leaned down, tilting his head slightly to the side until he was nearly face-to-face with Genbu.  _Oi oi, at least take off your glasses first_ , he thought before gently removing them. He slowly folded them and place them on the tray. He couldn't help but notice just how serene Genbu appeared. His normally focused expression was replaced with a soft one.

Slowly, Suzaku began to brush back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of Genbu's face. He threaded his fingers through his bangs, gently lifting up each part and letting it drop back down.

"You're really out cold," he mused quietly, "And after I made food, too." Suzaku sighed, continuing to play with Genbu's hair. After a minute, he paused, and then slowly leaned forward. Gently, Suzaku pressed his lips to Genbu's forehead.

_Sleep well._


End file.
